familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colonial American Gateway Ancestors
Colonial America Gateway Ancestors Colonial Immigrants with a large American posterity and proven connections to Early European Royalty. Requirements: A) Born Prior to 1800 and B) Immigrant to America A Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Abell, Robert 1630s Massachusetts - On his mother’s side, he was descended from a long line of English, Norman and French aristocrats and royalty - Eudo la Zouche (-aft1273) Charlemagne Royal Durfee (1811-) - LDS Pioneers B Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Barlow, John - immigrant linked to Edward I of England Bernard, Richard Beauchamp / Hugh de Vere royalty links Bolles, Joseph - Immigrant / links to LDS Pioneers - Andrew Allen and Zebedee Coltrin (1804-1887). Plantagenet Links Bruce, Robert Scottish Royalty C Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Cheney, John 3 Sons landed in 1630s Massachusetts Main Lineage Sir Lawrence Cheney - 1631 Sheriff of Cambridgeshire Plantagenet Family Line Edward III of England Main List Dick Cheney (1941) - US VP Elias Cheney (1741-1832) - 35th Gov N.H. D Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Frances Deighton (c1611-) Plantagenet Family Line LDS Pioneer Pierce Bradley John Drake (1585-1659) Courtenay Family Edward I of England Dungan, Frances - English Immigrant - Link to Beaufort Family Dunham, John Plymouth Colony 1630 Neville Family Beaufort Family LDS Pioneers Allen, Andrew Lee / Hial Bradford]], G Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Goddard, Edward Paulet Family Mowbrey Family English Royalty Griswold, Edward Beauchamp Family English Royalty Barnabas Adams Family Ancestry - LDS Pioneers H Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Holcomb, Thomas Courtenay Family English Royalty Hutchinson, Anne See Anne Marbury (1591-1643) below. Hyde, Samuel 1630s Mass. Molyneux Family Edward I of England # Robert Harrington (1616-) - Linked to Plantagenets # Benjamin Harrington (1661-1724) - ??? Plantagents L Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Ludlow, Roger Conn. Founder 1st Lt. Gov. Returned to Ireland M Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Malory, Peter 1635 Mass Mann, Frances Mother of several American Immigrants Arnold Family Gamage Family Beauchamp Lineage Marbury, Anne (Hutchinson) Famous Puritan Heretic with a very large American posterity Sir Edward Raleigh Edward I of England William I of England Master List Romney Family P Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants Palmer, William English Royalty Arundel Family Neville Family Percy Lineage Pearce, Richard Prescott, John New England William I of Scotland R Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants # Edward Rice - Link Disproven. # Rogers, Thomas (1586-1621) - Mayflower Passenger linked to Courtenay Family and English Royalty. S Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants # Sargent, William (1602-1682) - English immigrant, long link back to Ethelred II of England # Sears, Richard (1590-1676) - 1630's immigrant to Plymouth Colony with disputed ancestry. linked to King Edward III - # Southworth, Edward (1590-1622) - Immigrant linked to English Royalty by Mortimer and Touchet Families T Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants # Throop, William (1628-1704) - immigrant refuge son of English Regicide Adrian Scrope (1601-1660). W Gateway Ancestor Landing Royal Ancestry Famous Descendants # Warren, John (1585-1667) - English immigrant in 1630's Winthrop Fleet, linked to the Earls of Warenne, a leiutenant to William the Conquerer. (Hall Family) # Whitcomb, Joseph (1570-1662) - - Descendant of William de Warenne II and several Roger de Mortimer links also - Beauchamp Royalty Links - Early American Immigrant # Thomas Whitney (1560-1637) - Father of inventor Eli Whitney (1740-1807) and gateway ancestor to both English and Dutch Royalty (Edmund, Prince of England)